1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate generally to tracking web data requests and enhancing analytics metrics. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to extracting relevant keywords from web content and providing web traffic analytics based on the extracted keywords.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Modern websites typically include multiple web pages that a user transitions through via hyperlinks connecting one web page to another. For example, a website generally has a home page including multiple hyperlinks that direct a user to other web pages within the website. Accordingly, a user can transition from the home page to another web page within the website by clicking on a provided hyperlink. In this way, a website user can navigate the website to, for example, search for a particular product, review product pages, comment in a forum, purchase a product, and so forth.
Generally, the main goal of a website manager (i.e., a web master) is to attract visitors to the website, and provide engaging content within the website such that website visitors will “click through” the web pages of the website, purchasing goods offered on the website, commenting on posts hosted by the website, interacting with multi-media or advertisements offered by the website, etc. For this reason, website managers typically utilize various tools to assist them in analyzing website traffic. These analysis tools help website managers understand how website visitors enter the website, what web pages within the website are most frequently visited by website visitors, and the hyperlinks utilized by website visitors as they click through the website. By coming to a better understanding of website traffic, a website manager can determine which web pages/content is most attractive to website visitors and/or learn how to improve the website to increase web traffic.
Of particular interest to a website manager is “user fallout,” which refers to the point within a website from which a website visitor leaves the website. Ideally, a website manager of a commercial website would prefer that most users leave, or fallout of, a website only after utilizing the website to purchase a product. A problem arises however, when website visitors fall out of a website at some point prior to purchasing a product. Existing website traffic analysis tools indicate to a website manager the web pages from which website visitors leave the website (i.e., to go to another website, or to leave the Internet), but are not always able to give any further information as to why the website visitors left. For example, a website manager may determine, by utilizing existing analysis tools, that following a recent re-design a website is experiencing a ten percent increase in user fallout from the home page of the website. Beyond this information, however, existing analysis tools generally give the website manager limited indications as to why the re-design of the website is causing this increase in home page user fallout.
Also of great interest to a website manager is the path a website visitor takes through a website from initial entry to eventual fallout. For example, a website visitor may initially enter a website by visiting the website's home page (e.g., www.website.com/home.htm), and then may click through various web pages within the website before coming to a last web page within the website from which the user leaves the website altogether (i.e., the user falls out). By analyzing the website visitor's path through the website, the website manager can gain useful insights into which web pages within the website are of most interest to website visitors, and/or connections between the web pages. Another problem arises, however, in that existing analysis tools provide no clues as to why a website visitor takes a certain path through the website. Accordingly, a need exists not simply for web traffic data, but rather for actionable web traffic data that indicates to a web manager why website visitors are clicking through and eventually falling out of a website.
Thus, current methods of providing web traffic data analyses include several disadvantages that lead to ineffective web traffic analysis and website management.